


Hidden

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Prompts [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel and pink pearl are in a secret relationship until spinel tells white and white explains how everyone knows
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690057
Kudos: 9





	Hidden

"Spinel, what's wrong?" White asked. Her eyes on the half asleep teen on the couch, who was eating ice cream at midnight. 

"Nothin'," she said. She had two spoons in the ice cream tub. 

White rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell us... maybe about a relationship?" White asked.

"Oh fine, I am dating Pink Pearl." Spinel sighed and took a bite of ice cream into her mouth.

"We knew." White walked around the couch. 

"How did you know?" Spinel asked glancing at the blanket..

White rolled her eyes. "We found out by knowing you don't normally smile at people." White looked at her ice cream tub. "and I know shes under that blanket and I see those two spoons... do it in your room." White said. White went back to sleep in her room.

Pink pearl popped her head out from under another blanket. "Is she gone?" She asked.

Spinel nodded.


End file.
